The Parts Don't Make The Man
by Stony22
Summary: For years, Nick Fury avoided intimate relationships with people in fear of judgment and rejection when he revealed his deepest secret to them. When he decides to take a chance and commit to Steve Rogers, however, he can only keep his secret hidden for so long.


"Damn, why do you always get here so early? Come on in," Nick Fury said as he stepped to the side of his front door, allowing Steve to come in.

When Steve stepped in, he politely slipped off his shoes and set them on a rack to the left of the door. He smiled up at Nick in an attempt to hide his nervousness, but he failed miserably. Fury sighed in response and motioned for him to sit on the couch in his small living room while the director sat in the easy chair across from it. As he watched Steve take something out of his jacket pocket, his heart began to race in a mixture anticipation and fear.

_Goddammit Rogers… Not today. Better yet, not ever. Don't pull this shit on me, you know I'm going to say yes, and it's just going to make this whole situation turn to shit, _Fury thought to himself, though much to his relief it wasn't what he expected it to be.

"I know you always tell me not to get you things, but I know how much you love Rick Ross and I bought two tickets for tonight's show. They're in the private section of the venue, so no one will see us or bother us. It'll just be us and the music," Steve's explained as he pulled out the tickets and wagged them left to right.

"You know you're gonna be the only white boy in the whole place," Fury responded bluntly as he moved from the easy chair to the couch, sitting as close to Steve as he could.

"I wasn't the only one at the Kanye West concert we went to last year… Now come on, we have to get going, otherwise we'll be late. Of everyone I know, you're the last person who wants to be tardy for anything," Steve teased as he pressed a polite kiss to Nick's lips, and soon the two were heading down the street on the super-soldier's classic motorcycle, going precisely the speed limit.

Nick wasn't sure how he'd gotten so lucky to have a man like Steve on his arm. He'd never even flirted with Steve when they first met, and he was almost sure that the blonde would end up with Tony. They spent most of their time together and were always laughing or squabbling about something or other, and Nick didn't even think he stood a chance. When Tony and Bruce came out and announced their engagement, however, Fury felt a brief wave of hope overcome him. Steve had been the object of his affection since he was unfrozen three years ago, and when the blonde finally asked him out on a date he was ecstatic inside, but acted cold and indifferent when he accepted the invitation to prevent himself from getting hurt.

On their first date, Steve was so nervous on their disastrous first date that the blonde spilled a whole plate of spaghetti on Nick's shirt and somehow managed to break the table in the restaurant. Fury wondered if he should have walked out then and there, but even when Steve made mistakes he was so genuine and caring that Nick decided to stay put. He paid for the table and invited Steve back to his place to relax and settle down after the embarrassing incident. Steve felt terrible about what happened and thought Fury would never want to be seen with him in public again, but when the director pressed a tender kiss to his lips all of his worries went away.

While the two often butted heads about things at work, such as whether or not Tony deserved punishment for his recklessness or what course of action should be taken on a mission, when they spent time alone and away from S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters their relationship was fine. They'd go out to eat, see concerts together, and spend their nights curled up in Nick's bed, snuggling until they fell asleep.

Their relationship was great, with only one exception: their sex life was non-existent. In the four years that they'd been together, the two men never went any further than making out. Steve was too respectful and old fashioned to push for sexual activity, and Nick was simply too hesitant to take their relationship to a deeper level of intimacy.

While he'd been in several relationships in the past, all of them fell apart the moment sex was about to occur, as they found out about Nick's well-kept secret. He never expected Steve to understand if the others could not, and since the super-soldier never pressed the matter Fury thought they could live their life together without it ever coming up. But after the concert, however, there was no way Nick could keep it a secret any longer.

"You know, Nick, I have to admit that I get sort of turned on when we go to concerts together…" Steve whispered into Fury's ear near the end of the concert, and his breath caught in his chest when he felt his boyfriend's lips brush against his neck.

"Not here, Steve. Wait until we get back to my place," Nick pulled away from Steve and tried to focus on Rick Ross' encore song when the super-soldier grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the venue.

"Steve, why are we in such a damn hurry! It's not like my bed is going to disappear!" Fury yelled as they pulled into his driveway and Steve turned off the bike.

Steve didn't answer him; instead he hopped off the motorcycle, took Nick's hand in his and led him into the house. When they finally arrived into the bedroom, Steve grabbed Fury by the back of the head and kissed him deeply and passionately, bringing him over to the bed as he did so. They toppled down onto the firm mattress with Steve on top, though he took care not to crush his boyfriend with his body weight. He took his lips away from Nick's and moved down to the black man's neck; it was Fury's weakness, as much as he hated to admit it, and now was the perfect time to take advantage of it.

In the heat of the moment, Steve ripped his own shirt off before tugging away at Fury's, and when he removed his partner's shirt he stared at his chest in surprise.

"What happened here, Nick?" Steve asked as he ran his fingers along the two moon shaped scars underneath his pectorals.

"Get off of me, Rogers," Fury sighed as he pushed Steve away and got up from the mattress and walked over to the window.

"Is this why you haven't wanted to sleep with me all of these years, Nick? If you think that two scars are going to make me not care about you anymore you're wrong… Did I say something that made you feel that way?" Steve questioned worriedly as he walked over to Fury and wrapped his arms gently against his waist.

"No, it's not you, Rogers. I've been keeping something from you…" Nick's voice trailed off as he leaned against the window frame, trying to keep himself upright; he felt sick, afraid, and angry with himself for making Steve feel responsible for their lack of sex for all these years.

"It can't be that bad, Nick. You know I love you, but it's not fair to me for you to hide things from me. We're a team, and I don't want you bringing your spy tactics into our relationship anymore," Steve responded softly as he turned Nick around and pulled him against him, making sure that Fury was looking into his eyes.

"I don't think this is going to work out anymore," Fury said coldly as he averted his gaze from Steve, but the blonde put his hand on his chin and forced him to look into his eyes again.

"Look, I know you're just saying that to protect me from something. Now I've had enough of this! Tell me what's wrong!" Steve raised his voice in frustration and he tightened his grip on Fury's face to keep him from moving.

"Okay, you want to know what the fuck is wrong with me? I used to be a woman!" Fury lashed out, and Steve immediately let go of him and stared at him.

Steve's jaw dropped when Fury finally told him his secret. He'd never heard of anything like that in his life, and he wasn't sure how it was even possible. It didn't make any sense to him, and he was sure Nick was just telling him another lie so he would leave him alone. As much as he cared about Fury, he never could completely trust him, as he tended to lie and manipulate people to get his needs met.

"W-what? Why won't you just tell me the truth, Nick! That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard, and if you don't want to sleep with me because of something I did just be honest with me!" Steve hollered as he ran his hands through his hair and glared at his boyfriend.

"I'm not lying to you, Steve. It's the truth. Look…" Fury sighed as he unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down, along with his underwear, revealing his secret.

While he was still a virgin and never had had sex in his life, Steve was no fool and knew what female genitalia looked like. The only difference was Nick's clitoris, which resembled a small penis. Steve had no idea how to react; this whole time that he'd been dating Fury he'd been lied to. He wasn't even sure if he could consider Nick a man, since he wasn't born a male. As much as he loved Nick and wanted to be with him, he simply couldn't handle the new information and rushed out of the house, hopped on his motorcycle and sped away, leaving Fury all alone.

An entire three months had passed and Nick hadn't seen or heard from Steve. Nick had been delegating orders to the Avengers through Agent Hill so he could have some time alone in his thoughts, and he'd been able to avoid dealing with the matter altogether. He wanted to call Steve and try and explain, but he was too stubborn to admit just how serious his lie really was. As much as Fury missed the blonde and wanted nothing more for him to sleep in his arms again, he knew that he had to give Steve time to process the newfound information and decide for himself whether or not he wanted to continue their relationship. He didn't get his hopes up, as he'd been let down many times before and he couldn't expect someone from the past to ever understand, especially when few people in his own time did.

On a cold, dry winter evening, Fury walked to a coffee shop at the end of his street, bought himself a cup of plain black coffee and sat down in a booth near the back of the establishment. It was a place he and Steve frequented during their relationship, and it made his heart feel like it was breaking in two to see that the man he'd fallen in love with wasn't sitting across the table from him. Nick wanted him back, but he'd given up all hope that Steve would come back to him, and he really couldn't blame him for his reaction.

As he looked down into his steaming hot cup of coffee, he didn't even notice when a man took the seat across from him.

"When the hell are you going to come back to work and break our balls again?" Tony asked with a smirk as he looked at the director, who quickly snapped his head up in response.

"Stark, of all places you have to visit…" Fury slapped his forehead with his right hand and shook his head in irritation; the last person he wanted to see was Tony, the man that frustrated him more than anyone else on the team.

"Look, I'll just cut to the chase. I know you're a transman, I know you had top surgery and I know you didn't bother having surgery to turn your pussy into a cock. I don't blame you though, since it doesn't always work and you could have lost all sensation. If something happened to my dick I'd want to off myself… I mean sure Bruce would be fine and he'd love me even if I couldn't fuck him, but it would still-" Fury cut him off by holding his hand up and looking away, and before Tony could continue Nick began to speak.

"If you're here just to make me feel like shit after Steve dumped me then fine. You've made your point clear, and I'm happy that Bruce will love you no matter what. I'd say it was a pleasure to see you, but then I'd be lying," Fury snarled as he got up to walk away, but Tony grabbed him by the hand and motioned for him to sit back down.

"Sorry I was rambling there. Point is, Steve misses you. He won't shut up about you and it's driving me crazy. I've explained to him what being transgendered means and all of the ins and outs of your situation, so Steve's more than educated on the matter, not to mention he knows how you came to be the sassy, intimidating man you are now. I broke into your secret files to make sense of it and give him your backstory so you wouldn't have to. You're welcome by the way. And hell I even had him watch some of Buck Angel's porn so he'd know how to fuck you properly. You know he's still a virgin? It's not like he has anyone to compare it to, and from what I've gathered it doesn't really matter to him if someone's got a cock or a pussy. Now he misses you a lot, Nick, and maybe you don't believe me because why in the hell would you have any reason to, but I wouldn't be here if I didn't care about Steve's happiness. I could give a fuck less about how you feel, but if Steve's upset then I want to try and set things straight. Now I may not be able to make things go back to normal between you two, but it's obvious that you're both miserable… So suck it up, give Steve a call and work it out," Tony patted Fury on the shoulder before pulling out his cellphone and exiting the building, leaving Nick to think about what he said.

After an hour of dissecting Tony's words in his head, Fury left a generous tip on the table and walked back home in the cold, whipping wind, putting on a black cap that Steve had bought him months before. He unlocked the front door, walked inside and shucked off his boots and trench coat and clapped on the lights. When he walked into his bedroom, he was surprised at the sight in front of him.

Steve was on the bed, laying down with his hands behind his head and wearing nothing but boxer briefs. He was trying to look sexy, but it just wasn't working; the look in his eyes was somber, and Nick could tell that his absence from Steve's life had taken a toll on the super-soldier's emotions. Nick felt terrible that he'd made Steve feel this way, but there was nothing he could do about it now. All that he knew was Steve was sitting in front of him and he was going to make the most of it.

Fury slowly removed his clothes and got onto the bed with Steve and sat there tentatively, unsure of what to do. Luckily he didn't have to make a move, as Steve pulled Nick flush against him and kissed him softly. Fury closed his eyes and moaned in Steve's mouth; he didn't realize how much he missed the way the blonde's mouth tasted, and he wished the moment could last forever. As their tongues swirled together, Steve slowly lowered his right hand and brought it close to Nick's groin, causing the black man to flinch.

"Please, just let me give you what you need…" Steve pleaded in between kisses, and Nick simply nodded his head, unable to come up with words that wouldn't show his fear and reservations.

The blonde slowly pulled away from Fury and motioned for the black man to lay down on his back. When Nick was in the right position, Steve spread apart his lover's legs and snaked his way down Fury's body, kissing a line down his chest and torso before reaching his destination. He looked up at Nick, making sure that he was consenting to the act, and began to swirl his tongue around Fury's clit.

"No one's ever done that to me before… Fuck…" Nick breathed heavily as Steve alternated between licking and sucking, and it only took minutes for Fury to cum, squirting all over his partner's lips and cheeks.

Steve pressed one last kiss to Nick's hairy pubic mound before working his way back up to the black man's mouth and kissed him appreciatively.

"You taste delicious, Nick," Steve whispered seductively, causing a grin to develop on Fury's face.

"Fuck me," Fury growled in excitement as he helped Steve out of his boxers, and he spread his legs out so his partner could comfortably position himself between his legs.

As he positioned himself at Nick's sopping wet entrance, he wrapped his arms around Fury's waist and pulled him close before pushing himself into his lover's body. Nick moaned into Steve's neck as the man above him slowly pushed his cock in and out of his body, taking care not to move too quickly. Steve wanted this to last, and he wanted to prove to Nick just how much he loved him.

"Nick, you look so incredible underneath me… You're so tight, so wet for me, and only me," Steve breathed into Nick's ear and he began to pick up the pace, pushing his boyfriend into the headboard with each thrust.

Fury was growing close to yet another orgasm, and he lifted up Steve's chin and brought him in for a kiss, tightening his vaginal muscles in the process. Steve gasped into Fury's mouth as he came, pumping his semen into the director's body. When he felt the warm fluid fill him, Nick climaxed, his body shuddering and shaking as he squirted again, soaking the bed sheets.

"Now I know what Tony meant when he said I was missing out," Steve said quietly to himself as he pulled out of Nick's body and lay down alongside him.

"I hate to admit it, but Stark was right, you really did do your homework," Fury replied in a pleased tone of voice as curled up alongside Steve and rested his head on his chest.

"I'm just glad that you still want me in your life, Nick. I missed you, and I don't care what parts you have as long as you love me… Now please don't lie to me like that again," Steve stated softly as he kissed Fury's forehead affectionately.

"I love you too," Nick answered sweetly, though he did not respond to Steve's request; he was no longer going to make promises he knew he couldn't keep.


End file.
